


A Work of Art

by Aurxlius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock, Dom John, Dominant John, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock (TV) - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, bottomlock, gay anal, sub/ dom, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurxlius/pseuds/Aurxlius
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	A Work of Art

John looked hungrily at the man lying on his bed. Sherlock was concealing his erection in a slim, black, silk thong and was rubbing his pink nipples with his eyes closed and mouth open. John watched, mesmerised by the beauty spread out on his bed. He stroked his long, tan cock slowly, drooling at the sight of his lover pleasuring himself. 

Slowly he regained some composure and walked over to the bed, straddling Sherlock so his arms were trapped under Johns legs. John leant forwards and held onto the headboard with one hand, with the other he guided his cock into Sherlocks open mouth. John groaned in ecstasy, screwed his eyes shut and gripped the headboard tight with two hands as his cock slid down Sherlocks open mouth to the back of his throat. He started to move in and out of Sherlocks mouth, slowly at first as to not lose himself completely. But soon he found himself pumping, fucking Sherlocks mouth with such vigour Sherlocks eyes began to water and he began to choke. John could feel Sherlocks arms struggling under him, trying to find some relief from Johns cock down his throat, but John ignored him and pushed himself down Sherlocks throat as it tightened around his head. John pulled out and Sherlock gasped, chest heaving, lungs desperate for air. John slowly rubbed his wet cock over Sherlocks open mouth waiting for the small nod that would mean he could go again. After a minute Sherlock looked up at John and nodded, though John needed no further permission as he instantly pushed his cock to the back of Sherlocks throat again, nearly coming at the sensation of Sherlock gagging around his head. He pulled out briefly, though began to fuck Sherlocks throat so roughly his eyes watered and he could do nothing but moan. 

John dismounted and turned Sherlock onto his stomach and slowly slid his panties down his long, slender legs, planting kisses as he went. John spread a now naked Sherlocks legs wide with his large rough hands. He pulled a small bottle of lube out of the bedside draw and slicked some onto his fingers and began to circle one gently around Sherlocks hole, eliciting a small moan from the slender man. John gently pushed in a strong digit and curved it just so it grazed the younger mans prostate in a way that made his voice shake and his toes curl. John slowly added a finger, then another as he continued to finger the now loose hole. John wetly removed his fingers with a pop and started to lubricate his bouncing cock. With one hand he grabbed Sherlocks arse and spread a cheek and with the other he guided his cock to Sherlocks arse. He slowly pushed himself in and lied on top of Sherlock, kissing his back, his neck, behind his ear. With all 8 inches fully inserted, John began to gently roll his hips, grinding dirtily into him. Sherlock moaned loudly. “You like that? You like being a slut for me?” John whispered in Sherlocks ear, giving him goosebumps. “You like spreading your legs for Daddy?” Sherlock was on the verge of forming an answer when John snapped his hips, making Sherlock cry out in pleasure. 

John got up and knelt behind Sherlock, pulling his hips upwards so he was on his elbows and knees. John moved his hands down Sherlocks back and slapped his arse, making the younger man whimper. John slammed his cock into Sherlocks arse and began to pump into him relentlessly, grabbing his hips so hard he would have bruises the next day. John pulled himself into Sherlock, savouring the tight hot bliss. John grabbed a large handful of Sherlocks dark curls and pulled, making him arch in a way that nearly made John cum at the sight. He rode Sherlock tirelessly, pounding his tight arse without mercy. John let go of Sherlocks hair, placing both his hands on his hips, slamming him closer and closer into himself. Sherlock began to stroke his own long, slim member edging himself closer and closer to orgasm. His arse began to tighten at the thought and John came, unleashing himself deep into Sherlocks hot arse. Sherlock felt Johns release inside of him and came onto his chest. Both men collapsed, a tangle of tan and pale limbs dazed, but satiated beyond words. Slowly they untangled themselves and shuffled so they fell asleep with John spooning Sherlock, head pressed firmly into the nape of his neck.


End file.
